eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Irak
Irak, Republika Federalna Iraku (arab. العراق, Al-Irak; الجمهورية العراقية, Al-Dżumhurijjat ul-Irakijja) – państwo arabskie na Bliskim Wschodzie, leżące nad Zatoką Perską. Uczestnictwo {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |- bgcolor=#d3d3d3 ! Edycja !! Uczestnik !! Wykonawca !! Piosenka !! Miejsce w Półfinale !! Punkty w Półfinale !! Miejsce w Finale !! Punkty w Finale !! |- | 14. ESC || Karol9217 || Hilary Duff || Wake up || ?? || ?? || 17 || 36 || |- | 15. WSC || Karol9217 || Anthony Callea || Rain || ?? || ?? || 2 || 100 || |- | 16. WSC || Karol9217 || Kate Voegele || Only Fooling Myself || ?? || ?? || 12 || 56 || |- | 16. WSC || Karol9217 || Jessica Andrews || Who I am || -- || -- || 18 || 32 || |- | 18. WSC || Karol9217 || Yuna Ito || I'm here || ?? || ?? || 1 || 114 || |- | 19. WSC || Karol9217 || Good Charlotte || The river || --- || --- || 8 || 69 || |- | 20. WSC || Karol9217 || Hilary Duff || With love || ?? || ?? || 10 || 70 || |- | 1. WSCE || Karol9217 || Yuna Ito || I'm here || --- || --- || 5 || 65 || |- | 21. WSC || Karol9217 || Gym Class Heroes || Cupids chockehold || ?? || ?? || 7 || 96 || |- | 22. WSC || Karol9217 || My Chemical Romance || Famous Last Words || ?? || ?? || 18 || 56 || |- | 23. WSC || Karol9217 || Kelly Clarkson || A moment like this || ?? || ?? || 5 || 114 || |- | 24. WSC || Karol9217 || Anggun || Un Geste d'Amour || ?? || ?? || 14 || 64 || |- | 25. WSC || Karol9217 || Alexz Johnson || 24 hours || ?? || ?? || 13 || 78 || |- | 2. WSCC || Karol9217 || Kelly Clarkson || A moment like this || --- || --- || 9 || 30 || |- | 26. WSC || Karol9217 || Lady Gaga || Eh, eh || 6 || 79 || 12 || 60 || |- | 27. WSC || Karol9217 || Tylor Swift || Love Story || 2 || 101 || 1 || 135 || |- | 28. WSC || Karol9217 || Buono || Co No Mi Chi || -- || -- || 15 || 42 || |- | 29. WSC || Karol || Utada Hikaru || Addicted to you || 13 || 53 || -- || -- || |- | 30. WSC || Karol || Lady Gaga || Brown eyes || -- || -- || 22 || 17 || |- | 31. WSC || Karol || James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado || Broken strings || 3 || 117 || 8 || 72 || |- | 32. WSC || Karol || Alexz Johnsson || Criminal || -- || -- || 17 || 44 || |- | 33. WSC || Karol || Amiel || Love song || 13 || 52 || -- || -- || |- | 34. WSC || Karol || Miz || In the sky || -- || -- || 3 || 76 || |- | 35. WSC || Karol || Mariah Carey || Touh my body || -- || -- || 14 || 37 || |- | 36. WSC || Karol || Melanie Fiona || Give it to Me Right || -- || -- || 19 || 41 || |- | 37. WSC || Karol || Flipx123 || Circus || -- || -- || 10 || 62 || |- | 38. WSC || Karol || Utada Hikaru || First love || -- || -- || 14 || 51 || |- | 39. WSC || Karol || Cidinho & Doca || Rap Das Armas || -- || -- || 14 || 51 || |- | 40. WSC || Karol || Michael Bublé || Home || -- || -- || 3 || 91 || |- | 41. WSC || Karol || The Killers || Mr BrightSide || -- || -- || 7 || 2 || |- | 42. WSC || Karol || Jessica Simpson || When you told me you loved me || -- || -- || 7 || 68 || |- | 434. WSC || Karol || Daniel Merriweather || Red || -- || -- || 13 || 49 || |- | 44. WSC || Karol || Gabriela Cilmi || Don't want to go to bed now || -- || -- || ? || ? || |- | 45. WSC || Karol || ? || ? || -- || -- || ? || ? || |- Kategoria:WSC Kategoria:WSCC Kategoria:Infoboxy